


【一莲幽梦】小妈文学02

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 卡 死 我 了
Kudos: 6





	【一莲幽梦】小妈文学02

豆原随意地煮了速食面，想到莲平时爱吃水果，又给他拌了一份水果酸奶沙拉。他拿了自己那份坐在地上吃起来，久久不见莲出来，浴室里一直响着水声。

“还没好吗？”

豆原冲浴室大声问道，莲慌张地回复他。

“洗好了，但是忘了拿睡衣，不好意思……一成能帮我拿一下吗？”

“怎么不早说呢，一直呆在里面不穿衣服着凉怎么办？”

“嘿嘿…一成，就原谅我吧，我有点着急了。”

“那睡衣放在哪呢？”

“就在卧室衣柜下面的第一层抽屉，拿最上面的第一件就好。”

莲围着浴巾站在门边，身上的水分蒸发带走了很多热量，他已经觉得冷了。内衣也不能穿了，他本来想等到豆原回了房间，再自己换好衣服，可是只有他俩在家，还是尽量避嫌比较好吧……莲低头看了眼自己的手，方才这双手还那么缠绵地抚摸过豆原的东西，又觉得自己的想法真是讽刺。

豆原走进他和父亲的卧室，他很少进这间房，因为粗心的小妈还会忘记关门，偶尔半夜路过会偷听到不该有的声响，也就是从那天起，他被迫陷进了名为莲的欲望漩涡中。

昏暗的床头灯下，纤瘦的肢体迫切地扭动着，想要榨干父亲的每一滴精液，从口中发出轻微而诱人的低吟，潮湿的吐息好像在他嫣红的面容周围升起缥缈的迷雾。豆原就那样愣在原地看了许久，直到自己在被窝里偷偷发泄出来，满脑子都是那天夜晚的莲，他才开始明白自己扭曲的心意。

卧室里弥漫着淡淡的香气，或许是莲平日里爱用的香水，又或许是阳台照常点着的香薰蜡烛，豆原看了眼铺得整齐的床铺，又回忆起那天夜里的场景，他摇摇头，径直走向衣柜，按照莲说的，拿了他的睡衣，第一层抽屉放的都是他的私人衣物，丝绸睡衣被叠得很漂亮，捏在手心里滑滑的，领口和衣摆还缀着蕾丝。

从没见过莲穿睡衣的模样……在家里面对他时，莲总是穿得很正式，这衣服应该只让枕边人，也就是自己的父亲看过。

豆原拿着衣服站在浴室门边，透过磨砂玻璃隐约看得到莲的身影。

“我拿来了。”

“谢谢你，一成……”

莲刚把门开了一条缝，从里面伸出一截纤细洁白的手腕，豆原就势推开门，把睡衣递到莲手里，看着莲被白色浴巾包裹严实的身体，和因为寒冷而缩起来的肩，险些一皱眉又要说出操心的话。

“我要换衣服啦，一成先出去好不好？”

莲有点紧张地抓紧了浴巾，视线游移着请求。

“你换掉的衣服呢？”

“怎么了？”

“不是说让我帮你洗吗？”

刚才被弄脏的衣服被随意地叠放在洗衣篮里，豆原只一瞥就看到了莲的内衣和丝袜。

“我开玩笑的，怎么舍得让一成帮我洗，今天比赛一定很辛苦了吧？”

“没关系的，我来洗就好，你换衣服吧。”

“可是……”

“这只能手洗吧？”

豆原拿起他的长筒丝袜，一脸纯真地问道。

“不用了，我自己来就好！一成是不是吃过晚饭了，接下来你要洗澡么？”

“不急，反正我明天休息。”

豆原拿着洗衣篮走到水池边，拧开了水龙头，莲一脸慌乱地想阻止他的行动，不小心弄掉了浴巾。

“再不穿好衣服会着凉的。”

莲眉目低垂，任他给自己套上丝绸睡衣，顺滑的布料垂坠在他的体表，勾勒出细长的曲线。豆原转回去搓洗着他的衣服，尽可能不用太大力气，他怕扯坏那轻薄脆弱的布料。余光从镜子里看到了莲只穿着睡衣的身影，白色的蕾丝下摆正停在他的大腿中段。

“我做了水果沙拉，就放在外面。”

“哦……谢谢一成，还要你帮我准备晚餐。”

“没事，吃完你就去休息吧。”

“嗯，好。”

莲无声无息地走出了浴室，豆原这才长舒一口气，他这是第一次帮人洗衣服，怕莲觉得自己洗得不干净，特意过了好几次水才拿去甩干，走到客厅里，发现莲还在，穿着那身睡衣，也许是感到冷了，披着毛毯随意地坐在沙发前的地毯上，一边吃一边看电视。

“啊，一成，洗完了？”

“嗯，第一次洗这种衣服，好麻烦啊。”

“给你留了一个草莓，要吃吗？”

莲用勺子把那颗新鲜的，裹了酸奶的草莓送到豆原嘴边，豆原张开嘴巴乖乖地吃掉，眼睛却在注视着莲放在绒毯上赤裸的长腿。

“只吃这个，半夜会不会饿？”

豆原看着莲耐心地用勺子刮去底部残留的酸奶，因为还处于青春期，他总是容易感到饥饿。

“不会啊，因为习惯了。一成的话，只吃这点肯定是不够的吧？”

“其实我现在就有点饿了。”

莲关掉了客厅的大灯，偌大的室内只有电视机的光映着他们两人。

“那我再给你做点吃的吧？”

莲听了他的话，就想直接站起来，忘了手里的勺子放着满满的酸奶，黏稠的液体就那样掉在他露出的大腿上，他正准备用茶几上的餐巾纸擦掉，豆原一把揽过他的腰，直接伸出鲜红的舌头，就去舔干净他腿上的酸奶。

“擦掉不是会很浪费吗？”

“一成，等等……”

莲茫然无措地站在原地，肩上的毯子滑落到地上，被湿润的舌尖碰触到大腿内侧的娇嫩，他被刺激地快要站不稳。豆原把他腿上的奶液舔舐干净之后，并没有放开手，而是继续往上亲吻，深深地嗅着他的味道。

再继续下去的话……

莲揪紧了豆原头顶的短发，下肢被他粗壮的手臂牢牢地控制住，豆原就快要碰到他被白丝绸布堪堪笼罩的私处，还没来得及换上内衣的后方饥渴地收缩着，从一开始就在兴奋地流水，莲畏惧于被豆原发现自己身体的淫乱，急着躲避，倒在了身后的沙发上。

上面好像还留着豆原的气息。

“不行，不可以……”

莲声音软绵绵地，与其说是抗拒，不如说是在撒娇。他和父亲同房时，最擅长用这样的手段，偏偏他的声音本来就是这样软腻。

“可我饿了呀。”

莲碰到了豆原再度挺立起来的性器，吓得不敢乱动，豆原的牙齿轻咬着他的腿根，莲怕他留下痕迹，急得快哭了。

“不要咬我…会有印子……”

“莲，父亲有这样对待过你吗？”

突然提及那个人，莲呆滞了几秒，那个人很少像豆原这样细致地抚慰过自己的身体，连接吻都很少有。

“……”

可他是爱我的。而我正在和他的儿子苟合。

莲绝望地闭上眼睛，摇头，并不作答。

“你很舒服。”

豆原陈述着事实，他的手摸到莲的腿间，一片湿滑。

“怎么湿成这样，不是才洗过澡？”

莲的身体更剧烈地颤了一下，随着他的颤动，贴身的绸布荡漾出令人心动的纹路，豆原抬头看去，只见得他胸前小小的乳头挺着，把那块布顶起来一小块。

“呜呜……”

“不要哭……”

豆原隔着睡衣咬他的小乳，舌尖围绕着那点儿肉打转，手指很容易就插进去两根，都不需要再做润滑。这具身体已经不再完璧，豆原深刻地体会到这一点。凭他的体格，完全可以将莲罩住，让莲只能在他的身下嘤嘤哭泣，小声讨饶。

莲用手紧紧地捂住嘴，还是不能阻止呻吟的泄露。快感如同潮水席卷了他全身，豆原身处暗处，也能想象到他会是怎样一副娇媚的表情。

“可以进去吗？”

豆原抵着他的额头，无辜地问着，仿佛拒绝也成为罪恶，莲还没来得及应答，就感觉到粗大的性器前端正试图塞入他的体内。

陌生的触感异常鲜明，莲的双腿搭在豆原腰侧，无力地颤动，腰肢高高的挺起，硬是吃下了全部。

高中生的精力旺盛到没有尽头，电视机里传出的观众笑声就像冲着自己来的，莲的意识涣散开去，理性也被逐渐击溃。他咬紧的牙关放开了，容纳进热烫的唇舌，只为一个人绽放过的身体，也被迫打开到极限。

“别射进去…求求你……”

莲最后的请求听来十分可笑，他仰面躺在豆原身上，两个人紧密地连在一起，肉体交缠着，交合部位泌出的体液把沙发弄湿了好些。

“这是父亲的特权吗？”

豆原用力一抬腰，抓着莲的身体猛地撞进去，顶到不能再深为止。

“啊啊！”

莲的手臂徒劳地向后撑着，不能撼动分毫。豆原带给他的高潮是前所未有的，很是耻辱，又不得不承认。

丝绸睡衣浸透了二人的汗水，紧紧地贴在莲的身上，从他湿热的体内抽出自己时，豆原感觉到一股湿液，从他身后流到自己的小腹，并且随着他的呼吸节奏越漫越多。

那都是我的东西。

我明白这是错误的，可是不后悔。


End file.
